Making a Lover
by mblaq93
Summary: Based on the korean drama. What if instead of the F4, it was F5?


"_How big is this school_?" a young lady asked herself as she wandered around the campus of her new school, Shinhwa High School.

Shinhwa High School was a private school that was highly selective in admitting students. Only the students from rich families that were the top 1% were admitted into the school. First, they were admitted into Shinhwa Elementary School, Shinhwa High School, and later on to Shinhwa University. If they did not have Shinhwa Elementary School in their transcripts, they would definately not be admitted into Shinhwa University.

It took the girl a while to find out where she was on the map she received. Class would start in 15 minutes, and she still couldn't find the building where her first class was being held in.

She closed her eyes and remembered what her friend told her the day before, "Geum Jan Di, you're going to survive that rich kid school. Don't give up, ok?"

Geum Jan Di raised her arms like a boxer and said, "Geum Jan Di, fighting!"

The sound of a violin distracted her from looking for the building her class was in. The music was so lovely that she decided to follow where it was coming from. She kept walking and stopped when she saw an attractive young man, dressed all in white, playing the violin; he sounded like an expert.

He stopped playing when he noticed he was being watched by someone else in front of him.

"Um...do you know where the main building is?" the young lady asked, trying to sound polite, as she pulled her short hair behind her ear.

The young man slowly pointed to his left, towards the main building a few meters away.

"Thank you," she said, as she bowed, and quickly ran.

After finally reaching her destination she walked inside the building to discover how crazy other students were going a few seconds later.

"Oh my gosh! F5 is coming!" a girl screamed.

Students were gathering around the front doors of the building.

"_What's going on? Is someone famous coming?" _Jan Di asked herself.

All of a sudden, the front doors opened and a group of five people walked inside. The group consisted of 4 boys and a girl.

They were not like any typical Shinhwa High School student. In fact, they were the 5 richest kids in the whole school. They were beyond different, starting with their uniforms. They did not wear uniforms like the rest of the students, they wore their own designer clothes and never got into trouble. They were also in their group called F5. Nobody would dare to mess with them because they knew that they would regret it if they did.

Seeing there was a commotion, Jan Di walked up to the crowd and clearly saw the five faces. Out of the five faces, she quickly recognized one of them; she recognized the guy dressed in white who played the violin earlier in the morning.

The leader suddenly stopped and turned his head toward one student, particularly a male.

"Is there a problem?" the nervous student asked.

"I'll give you three seconds," the leader stated.

"Huh, what?" the student asked.

"Three...two...one," the leader said. After the three seconds were up, he quickly pulled the guys collar.

Everyone noticed they were wearing the shirt, especially the collar. The left was black and the right was white.

"Woo Bin, any of that juice left?" the leader asked as he stared into the collar he was pulling with his own hand.

"Yeah, want me to give it to you?" Woo bin asked, handing the leader a bottle of that was half empty.

The leader opened the guys jacket and poured the juice over the guys shirt; he then grabbed the guys hand, gave him the empty bottle and kept walking. The students kept quiet and watched the group keep walking to their classroom; then, the crowd vanished.

Watching what just happened, Jan Di said, "What a crazy bastard! Are all these people on mute or something? Why are they just standing and not doing anything?"

"Oh...my...god!" a girl exclaimed. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

Jan Di turned around and saw a group of 3 girls standing right behind her.

"Who are you guys?" Jan Di asked.

"Us? Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Ginger," a girl said, raising her arm.

"Sunny," the other girl said, making a peace sign with her hand.

"Miranda," the last girl said.

"You can call us the three beauties of Shinhwa High and-," Ginger said, interrupted.

"Beauties of Shinhwa High?" a voice replied from out of the blue.

The girls heard footsteps coming from the hallway that the F5 dissapeared into and saw a young woman appear.

The three girls quickly bowed and with a smile, said, "Annyeonghaseyo!"

Jan Di took a good look at her. Without a doubt, she recognized her instantly; she had just seen her a few minutes ago walking in front of her. She was part of the F5.


End file.
